Blood in the school
by Nyax3
Summary: Un asesino frio y sin importancia hacia la vida, ese era Len... Por lo menos hasta que aparecio Miku. ¿Podra Miku llegar a enamorar al rubio? Si en tan solo un dia pudo llegar a cambiarlo, ¿que mas se esperara de esta princesa? *Ejem* Mi princesa.


Capitulo 1: Mi princesa / My princess

Las estrellas iluminaban el cielo nocturno, dos o más bien cuatro ojos de un color azul miraban el cielo, asombrados por la belleza que mostraba este. Dos cabellos rubios eran acariciados por el viento, uno de estos cabellos revoloteaba al ritmo del aire. Los dos peli rubius se encontraban en el tejado de su escuela "Vocaloid", uno de ellos era frio y temido por muchos, uno que otro le hablaba pero era normal, consideraban a esas personas raras. La otra chica era lo contrario, era tierna y simpática, aunque lo que muchos no sabían es que tenía su lado frio al igual que su hermano.

-Oye Len –Le hablo su hermana rubia- ¿Te gusta alguien? Hablo de…un humano –El silencio reino en el tejado pero una carcajada proveniente de la misma chica lo rompió- ¡Como si eso fuera posible! –Exclamo riendo aun- Perdona por la pregunta, creo que me he vuelto loca –Se disculpó.

El sol comenzaba a salir, en poco tiempo tendrían que volver a la escuela y hacer la misma rutina de siempre. Su rutina no era estudiar, cantar y dar lo mejor de sí mismos, ellos solo iban para elegir a su comida, al final de las clases lo perseguirían hasta su casa y ahí tomarían su sangre para después matarlo. Algunas veces eso se volvía aburrido para el chico, ¿pero que más haría?. Eso lo tenía que hacer porque necesitaba alimentarse, la sangre era su comida y ser un vampiro le había tocado ser en su nueva vida o…¿no vida?.

Algo empezaba a inquietar a la peli rubia. ¿Es acaso que su hermano gustaba de las humanas? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Que idiotez, jamás pasaría eso! Pero…puede que alguna vez lo vaya a hacer.

Mi nombre es Kagamine Len, soy el hermano mayor de esta peli rubia. Mi pelo es rubio (que por cierto, esta levantado en una pequeña coleta) y mis ojos son azules, mi piel es blanca pero un poco pálida. Soy alto, lo suficiente para aparentar que tengo 18 años pero solo tengo 17, no hay mucha diferencia… Mi comida favorita es el plátano, si no tomo de la sangre como plátano. Voy a la escuela Vocaloid junto con mi hermana Kagamine Rin. Ella es la chica que está a lado de mí. Ella es idéntica a mí, se podría decir que somos gemelos, lo único que nos hace diferentes es que ella tiene un gran moño-listón blanco que adorna su cabello y la hace parecer una chica tierna. Ella tiene 16 años, un año menor que yo. Sus ojos y cabellos son del mismo color, su comida favorita son las naranjas y le encanta pasar tiempo conmigo. De hecho, somos inseparables. No me molesta, es mi hermana y la quiero aunque sea algo tosca y celosa. Además, prefiero pasar tiempo con ella que con una humana. Y por cierto, quiero que quede claro esto: nosotros dos no somos pareja.

Ahora hablemos de la escuela: Esta escuela "Vocaloid" es una escuela donde puedes aprender a cantar y si tienes suerte puedes volverte famoso. Aquí lo único interesante para mi es ver como los maestros toman y le gritan a los estudiantes sin tener la menor idea de lo que están diciendo o…de donde están.

-Len es hora, vámonos -Dijo mi hermana Rin levantándose, se encamino hacia la puerta para después sonreírme- Hoy debemos encontrar a nuestra próxima víctima –Pueden algunos pensar que es imposible que como una pequeña y dulce chica, pueda decir algo así, ¿no es así?. ¿Pero que más esperaban de un vampiro? Los humanos son nuestra comida.

-Hai. En unos minutos te alcanzo –Le devolví la sonrisa.

Rin asintió y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El sol ya había salido completamente y justo ahora me daba cuenta, creo que me perdido en mis pensamientos…como siempre, pero no me considero alguien despistado.

Me levante y estire, un suspiro salió de mis labios e hice la misma rutina que hizo mi hermana hace unos momentos. Baje por las escaleras que llegaban al segundo piso, mi piso, camine por los pasillos y di vuelta a la derecha para llegar a mi salón. Abrí la puerta, creo que fue una mala idea haberlo hecho…

Mi cabeza me dolía por el golpe brusco que me di contra el suelo, quería levantarme pero no podía, algo me lo impedía.

-Ita, ita~ -Una joven de cabello turquesa se levantaba con dificultad, levanto su cabeza y lo primero que vio fue unos ojos azules como el mismísimo cielo- ¿Uh? –Su mirada bajo y se encontró ahora con el cuerpo del dueño de esos hermosos ojos. Pero no importaba si eran hermosos o no, ¡estaba encima de el!. Abrió los ojos como platos- ¡G-gomenasai! –Se disculpó.

-No importa –Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello y su tez era blanca y clara. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos tiernas coletas. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento y un sonrojo salvaje adorno sus mejillas de un tono rojizo- ¿Y tú…te encuentras bien? –Ella asintió ante mi pregunta- Vale, entonces…¿Qué te parece si te haces a un lado para que yo pueda levantarme? –Tal vez no fui muy amable al decir eso, ¿pero que se supone que dijera?

-¿Eh…? –Ladeo la cabeza, sus ojos volvieron a abrirse- ¡Gomen! –Se hizo a un lado, tomo sus libros que yacían por todo el suelo y se levantó- Kagamine, ¿cierto? –Pregunto al mismo tiempo que me levantaba.

-Dime Len –Respondí y entre al salón pasando a un lado de ella.

-Len…-La escuche susurrar- ¡Oye! –Me siguió.

-¿Mmm? –Me senté en mi asiento junto a la ventana y recargue mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano dirigiendo mi vista hacia el exterior -nada interesante por cierto-.

-¿Sabes cómo me llamo? –Pregunto la chica aqua.

-No.

-¿Y quieres saberlo?

-No.

-¿De verdad que no? –Insistió.

-¿Si digo que si te callaras?

-¡Hai! –Asintió sonriendo.

-Entonces sí.

-Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku –Voltee mi cabeza para verla de pies a cabeza.

-Oh…así que tú eres Miku, la novia de…¿Cómo se llamaba ese chico?

-¿De Piko? –Su ceño se frunció levemente y negó con la cabeza- No, él no es mi novio –Se cruzó de brazos- Todos piensan eso, pero el es solo mi amigo que me ayuda a…estudiar –Una risita nerviosa salió de sus labios.

-¿Así que necesitas ayuda para estudiar? –Levante una ceja y sonreí.

-Sí, bueno, algo así… Él va a mi casa después de clases para ayudarme a estudiar-Mi ceño se frunció ante esa respuesta.

-Ah…-Fue lo único que pude decir. De nuevo dirigí mi mirada a la ventana.

-Y Len…¿Qué te parece si te invito un helado después de clases?

-No –Y…volvió el Len-no-le-importa-nada.

-Oh vamos…¡Sera divertido! –Aunque no la estuviera viendo podía jurar que sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

-¿Qué no tienes una cita con Piko?

-No es una cita y de todos modos puedo cancelarla.

-Bien…-Rodé los ojos.

-¡Arigatou! –Beso mi mejilla y yo abrí los ojos de golpe- Nos vemos en la salida –Dijo esto último para después sentarse en su respectivo asiento.

M-me ha besado…¿Me ha besado la…?...¡¿Me ha besado la mejilla?! Esto no es nada, ¿cierto Len?. ¡Cálmate Len! Tienes que procesar (? esto con calma. ¡¿Pero por qué rayos siento que mi corazón esta punto de salirse?! Si solo fue un beso de amistad y…¡alto!, no puedo tener amistad con humanos… B-bueno…solo finge que no ha pasado nada y sigue con…

-¡Hola Len!

-¡No soy su amigo! –Exclame dando un brinco en mi asiento.

-¿De qué hablas, Len? –Soltó una carcajada y se sentó enfrente de mi lugar- Oye…estas muy rojo, ¿estarás enfermo? –Levanto una ceja la peli rubia.

-N-no, estoy bien Neru.

Akita Neru es una…amiga vampiro. Al igual que Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo y Sakine Meiko. Todos nosotros vivimos en una casa en el bosque, eso me recuerda a una película…pero recuerdo que no me gusto. A nuestra casa la llamamos "Vocaloid House", igual que la escuela solo que le agregamos el House. Normalmente Rin y yo no estamos en casa, a veces solamente nos la pasamos en la terraza de la escuela viendo las estrellas. Como la noche anterior…

-Bien –Sonrió cerrando los ojos- ¿Y según tú de quien no eres amigo?

Esa pregunta llego justo cuando me estaba recuperando de mi sonrojo, por desgracia…volvió- ¿D-de que hablas? –Evadí su mirada- Etto…no es nada.

-Que bueno, porque me conto tu hermana que ustedes dos hicieron un pacto, donde ninguno de los dos podría ser amigo de…-Bajo la voz lo suficiente para que nadie escuchara- un humano.

-Así es, si mi hermana se entera de que tengo algún amigo…tu sabes…se vuelve loca –Hice una mueca de disgusto.

-Lo sé y yo pienso que…

-¡Neru! –La nombrada dio un respingo en su lugar y se volteo para ver al maestro.

-¿S-si? –Pregunto atónita la vampiro.

-Quiero hablar contigo cuando terminen las clases, ¿quedo claro? –Ella asintió-Bien…saquen sus libros –Ordeno el profesor dirigiéndose a la clase.

Después de eso volví a clavar mi vista en la venta, no ponía atención a lo que los profesores decían y lo más raro es que ni siquiera me llamaban la atención, pero era mejor así. No me gusta que me molesten. 

No me di cuenta cuando las clases acabaron y ya era la salida, los humanos salían platicando, riendo o haciendo planes. Cuando creí que todos ya habían salido del aula, me levante y tome mi libro del escritorio. Di unos cuantos pasos pero alguien me detuvo tomándome del brazo.

-¿Listo Len? –Pregunto una peli aqua.

-¿Sobre qué?...¡Oh! –Ah claro, ahora si me acuerdo de que tengo que ir con ella por un helado- Si, creo…

-¡Entonces vamos! –Me regalo una sonrisa. Q-que linda…¡No Len, ella no es linda!

-Si –Conteste con un tono frio. Mi hermana si se entera de que estuve con una humana me mata y a ella también…- Pero vámonos ya princesa.

-Hai, hai –Rodo los ojos aun con una sonrisa en su rostro- Pero…¿Por qué lo de "princesa"?

-Es obvio que eres como una princesita consentida. Eres linda y supongo que tierna, todos te tratan como tal, ¿no es así? –Ya habíamos salido de la escuela, en ningún momento llegue a ver a Rin, eso me alegraba…

-¿T-tú crees que yo soy linda y tierna?

-Etto…-Mis mejillas ardían, tal vez me había sonrojado- N-no…no te hagas ideas tontas, princesita.

-Ah…-Su encantadora sonrisa se borró y seguimos caminando hasta que me di cuenta que paro- Aquí es, Len.

Entramos a la heladería, cada pared era de un color diferente, unos cuantos niños y adultos se hallaban adentro. Un gran cono de helado colgaba del techo y un letrero con diferentes sabores estaba pegado a la pared, un escritorio y pequeños refrigeradores se interponían en mi camino.

-¡Miku-chan! –El peli azul que atendía los pedidos se le acerco a Miku y la abrazo con mucho cariño- Hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

-¿Pero de que hablas Kaito-san? Nos vimos esta mañana –Rio la chica aqua.

-Oh cierto…-La sonrisa de Kaito aun posaba en sus labios- ¿En qué te puedo servir?

-Hoy vengo con Len –Me miro la princesa- Él es Kaito, va en nuestra clase.

-¿Kaito?...¿Shion Kaito? –El asintió- Eres el adicto al helado, ¿cierto? –Su respuesta fue la misma- Quien diría que el adicto al helado, tendría una heladería, no te has comido todos los helado, ¿cierto? –Sonreí de lado.

-Ja, que gracioso.

-Bueno, yo quiero mi helado de puerros –Pidió Miku con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Acaso ese sabor existe? –Mire al peli azul, él se congio de hombros y suspiro.

-Algo así…-Se acercó a mí y susurro- En realidad no, sol le doy un helado de limón para que no se dé cuenta –Un gota se mostraba en su sien.

-Ah, vale –No pude evitar sonreír, que tonta era la princesa- En ese caso yo quiero uno de plátano.

-Entendido –Contesto el oji azul y se fue. Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventanilla del lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta Len? –Ladeo un poco la cabeza Miku- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta comer?

-Plátano.

-Eh…¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-Color plátano.

-¿Y qué te gusta hacer?

-Comer plátano.

-¡Len! –Grito una estresada Miku.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le sonreí haciéndome el que no entendía nada. Sus labios se fruncieron por un momento y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Qué es lo que haces en las tardes?

-Nada…-Si nada significa ser un asesino.

-¿Tienes novia? –Se sonrojo- No tienes que decirme si no quieres, es solo que…

-Miku –La calle- No, no tengo novia –Conteste.

-Que alivio –Suspiro- D-digo… -Se volteo hacia el mostrador-¡¿Kaito donde están nuestros helados?!

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso.

El peli azul llego en cuestión de segundos con 2 helados a la mano- Aquí tienen –Nos dio a cada quien el helado y volvió a irse para atender a otros clientes.

Mi helado de verdad que parecía de plátano, lamí la bola de nieve y me di cuenta de que era vainilla. Estuvimos comiendo nuestros helados, pero yo fui el primero que termino en comer. Miku comía muy feliz su helado, pero después paro de comer y una sonrisa...¿macabra, malvada? Apareció.

-Oye Len, tiene helado en tu cara…

-¿Dónde? –Toque mi cara en busca de alguna mancha o algo parecido.

-Aquí –Acerco su helado a mi nariz y hundió está en su "puerro". Cuando aparto su helado pude notar un pequeño hielo de color verde en la punta de mi nariz.

-Que graciosita, princesa –Fruncí el ceño y limpie mi nariz con la manga del suéter de mi uniforme- ¡Hey, Miku!

-¿Mande? –Su carcajada paro cuando la llame.

-Tú también tienes un poco de helado –Le sonreí.

-Yo no voy a caer tan fácil –Contesto segura- Además, tú ya no tienes helado –Me devolvió la sonrisa.

Con un rápido movimiento le quite el helado de su mano- Ahora si –Reí y me acerque a ella- Mikuu~, tienes helado en tu mejilla.

-¡Oye! –Se quejó- ¡Auxilio, alguien me ha quitado mi helado de puerros! –Grito fingiendo miedo y se levantó de su asiento- ¡Llamen a la policía! –Todos los presentes la miraban confundidos.

-A ti deberían de meterte en la cárcel por ser tan escandalosa y por ensuciar de helado las narices de las personas –Me levante de la misma manera y de nuevo acerque el helado con el propósito de mancharla, pero ella salió corriendo del lugar antes de que lo hiciera. Miku se paró enfrente de la ventanilla, yo aún seguía adentro y podía ver como me hacía caras y me sacaba la lengua, burlándose de mi- Princesa tonta…ya verás –Sonreí para mí mismo y salí del local- ¡Ya verás Miku Hatsune, me vengare! –Corrí detrás de ella.

-Eso ya lo veremos, Len Kagamine –Rio la oji aqua mientras seguía corriendo, entramos en un parque cercano y Miku se sentó debajo de un árbol para descansar. Yo iba a hacer lo mismo pero en el momento en el que pare, el helado que traía en la mano se cayo al suelo- Mi helado –Inflo sus mejillas e hizo un pequeño puchero.

Reí- De todos modos ya era pura agua de puerro- Me encogí de hombros y me senté a su lado.

-Me debes un helado –Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-Ni lo sueñes, princesa.

-¿Sabes? Yo a veces sueño con puerros…

-Estás loca –La mire con una sonrisa- Yo también a veces sueño con plátanos.

-Entonces no soy la única loca –Se rio- Jamás he probado un plátano…

Mis ojos se abrieron- Estas bromeando, ¿verdad? –Negó.

-No bromeo…¿Y tú has probado el puerro?

-Eh…no –Respondí.

-De seguro no te gustara. A casi nadie le gusta el puerro, supongo que soy rara o estoy loca.

-Yo creo que las personas locas son especiales, a mí me gustan esas personas.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios- ¿De verdad? –Asentí.

-Pero no las personas que te embarran helado por la cara.

-Calla –Me saco la lengua.

Yo puse una mano encima de su cabeza y acaricie suavemente su cabello. Por alguna razón ella me hacía sentir bien y me gustaba estar con ella. Pero estoy olvidando algo…¿Qué es?

-¡Rin! –Abrí los ojos como platos- Ya tengo que irme Miku –Me pare.

-Len, ¿A dónde vas?

-A la escuela, mi hermana debe de estarme esperando.

-En ese caso te acompaño –Se levantó.

-No Miku, no tienes que hacerlo –No quiero que Rin la vea…

-No te preocupes, mi casa queda cerca de la escuela –Sonrió- Vamos, no quiero que hagas esperar más a tu hermana.

-B-bueno…-Tengo que proteger a Miku, a mi princesa.

Nuestro camino hacia la escuela no fue tan largo, como me gustaría que si hubiera sido, así podría pasar más tiempo con ella. Cuando llegamos no vi a Rin por ningún lado, tal vez ya estaría en casa.

-Bueno Miku, no veo a mi hermana por ningún lado, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-Are, are…-Rin me abrazo por la espalda- ¿Yo también puedo acompañarlos o me vas a dejar aquí solita hermanito? –La rubia sonrió y susurro en mi oído- No me digas que pensabas tomar la sangre de esta humana y no me ibas a dar. Que bueno que llegue a tiempo para la diversión.

-Rin yo…

-Por supuesto que si –Contesto la peli aqua.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos, tu ve enfrente…eh…

-Miku.

-Ah sí, Miku…tu ve enfrente…

-Bien –Respondió.

-Pobre, pobre e inocente Miku –Musito mi hermana.

-Rin-nee-chan, no creo que sea necesario…-Le susurre en mi camino mientras caminábamos.

-¿De qué hablas? Esto lo hacemos todas las noches.

-Pero Rin, es que Miku no es…

-¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes dos? –Pregunto Miku caminando enfrente de nosotros.

-De nada –Contestamos al unísono, Miku dejo de caminar y me di cuenta de que ya era hora...

-Listo, llegamos

-Es hora Len –Lamio sus labios mi gemela. Sus ojos mostraban lujuria y sus colmillos comenzaban a mostrarse.

_Perdóname Miku, tengo que hacerlo…_

-Oye Len –La chica aqua se volteo para verme- Me la he pasado muy bien hoy, espero que se repita –Ladeo su cabeza y sonrió.

-Y-yo también –Le devolví la sonrisa con un rubor en mis mejillas. Mi hermana nos miraba a los dos atónita.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, ¿bien?

-Por supuesto, princesa –Le dije antes de que se metiera a su casa con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Reí por eso- ¡Len! –Grito mi hermana confundida por mi actitud.

Esa chica de verdad que es especial. Me hace sentir cosas que jamás había sentido y hace que mi corazón vuelva a latir. Yo no quiero lastimarla, no quiero hacerle daño o quiero ver como muere. De hecho, quiero ser quien la protegería, ella es mi princesa y la cuidare.

Te veo mañana princesa.


End file.
